Requiem of hearts hearth
by Ronin Wendigo
Summary: "Roh tua suoma fai maro ne sih cnarf sih tfo sret carah conn woi. Sae dinwo ymtu bgnih tonn woi." With that done on with the show... With a galaxy in turmoil...with the rise and fall of empires and republics...Sith and Jedi...in a small corner of the universe a lone man fight to save a way of life and culture all but lost to time...


_"In the end we are one, and we believe sacrifice is necessary. The ends justifies the means. I, more often than not, agree. Peace and Balance in all things is the goal of every Kashi. For they know they are earned not given freely."_

 **House of Cerberus; Grand Guardian of Kashi XXII**

 **The Early years...Ronin as a Youth**

As a young boy, Ronin grew up never knowing anything about his family, past or even his name. For as best could recall, spent much of his early part of youth as an orphan. One of a handful of survivors rescued from a Slaver ring bust by the Republic. Found with neither any identification paper nor record in their database, he was eventually place in the orphanage. Until he either came of age or adopted into a new family.

However, while there he had a rough time fitting in for it seem. He exhibited strange traits and behavior which none. Of the caseworkers, children or countless foster family could not tolerate nor understood. Which later on lead to disappointments and heart ache, as he is grew up. Which lead to him eventually run away on his own at age 12.

 **Life on the run...**

Wandering the universe, and vast territories Doing odd job wherever he could work or stowing away in different crafts. In order support himself and elude the dangers of life out on his own. He'd run into trouble and for a time had gotten in debt to a Hutt Crime Boss, Ziro. For whom he ended up doing odd jobs for in order repay his debt. And started his career as a Bounty Hunter and assassin. Which he grew quite proficient and with a good kill track sheet ratio.

He was almost done pay off his due to the Hutt. When he was given one last assignment, to seduce, kidnap and eventually eliminate. Some local man's young daughter named Serena Toren... in order to gain his cooperation of silencing him. At which time with great charm and skill Ronin makes good progress with the initial part of the plan. Finding and lure her away to the more seeder part of town. Where despite some initial early hesitation on her part. Ronin is able to charm her enough into eventual end up spent the night with him. But somehow during their chance encounter. He eventually couldn't help but fall in love for her... and risking all. Ronin eventually call break off the contract and instead goes against Ziro. Eventually ending up killing him in order save her from death. Take all the heat and ending up with good size bounty on his head. He eventually had no choice but to disappear from her life. If only save and let her leave her life in peace.

End up somewhere in the outer rim territories, where he eventually become work and company of an old Smuggler Captain named Jarrod who despite everything treated him as if he was his own takes in whenever his special abilities were ever found out, going from one planet to another till, he got older and later. Until one day some years after, during a resupply stop in one of Corellian's ports. They were ambushed and they had to flee. Later captured they are huddled to a secret location where he finds out the truth about Jarrod. Whom it turns out to be was a CorSec Agent named Ronin Conner working on a special undercover assignment, With a Corellian Jedi named Kyle Kincade.

After which when he recovers is pull out of the assignment which is declared a failure and inconclusive. Jarrod is crippled by his injury, demoted to a desk job. His captors then see Ronin as a liability and with his rap sheet uncovered. Was slated to be shipped to maximum-security prison when Jarrod intervenes in his behalf with the help of a close friend. They are able to secure for him an optional sentence, a chance to choose where in he is offered a chance. To be take under Jarrod's friends guidance with the possibility of securing a pardon for his crimes. This after much thought he comes to decide to take and end up being released to Jedi Knight Kyle Kincade custody.

 **A chance for a fresh start... CorSec Agent Ronin Wendigo**

Then shipped to an undisclosed training facility where he spends the next 3 yrs. On the other hand, so. Where finally Kyle understands his unknown skills. Of that being to be that, he was Force Sensitive enough to be trained. However, due to his age and seem dark past he was not allow to be trained. By those in the Jedi temple where Kyle was, so instead he did his best to help him cope with his untapped gift as best he could. The CorSec then recruits graduating at the top of his class Ronin. As part of their undercover unit and starts his career. As a scout with them then working his way up to Agent status.

He then eventually earn when tragedy strikes Jarrod and Kyle dies in action during an assignment. Sometime during one of their mission on top of that. Ronin is caught in a controversial case, which gets him suspended. Alone and unsure of his future he resign his post and go on his separate way, piloting his own ship and taking his chances in uncovering his own past, and maybe clearing his name...

Fork in the road...between duty and a promise

It was then in the midst of dig into his past and try uncover clues to clear his name. That he fell on hard times leaving him no choice but to try use. His wits and skills in order make a living for himself as well fund his quest for the truth. And so left with no choice he slowly revert back his Bounty Hunter ways. But with his troubles with the Hutts still looming and bounty they place on him with the Hunters Guild. Made it hard if not seem impossible for him work with most of the other outfits. That lead him to eventually come find work for one the other bounty hunter off shoot group. With chance meeting with one called Nee Blackheart, Chaplain Meliadus and The Hunter's Alliance. Working his way up the ranks he eventually went from small time pilot back to Hunter status. Earning enough creds and respect from the other Hunters and guild in order. Somehow win back his freedom and get the bounty off his head.

Once freed of the bounty Ronin did his best work and earn enough. So one day he could hopefully be able find Serena who had never been far from his thought since the day they parted last. Hope if anything to truthfully win her back and perhaps make her his wife. But then it seem this was not to be or what fate had in store for him Having awoke from a terrible nightmare vision of seeing her dead in his arms. Ronin quickly set off frantically searching for her. Hope against hope that it wasn't too late...the two eventually met again. And he right there and then proposed to her. And in a whirlwind romance they reconnected...spending the night together. She eventually during the night break down and was poised to reveal something to him. When out the blue an assassin broke into their room.

 **Ronin with Tera mother.**

A fight ensue and in midst of it all Serena is shot and eventually dies in his arms. At which time with her death, Ronin is swept in fit of rage. For long time faint spark and sliver of his darkness within he so desperately shy away from come to light. Along with dark entity that before hid well in shadows past made itself known. Cause him to somehow end up killing the assassin with such ferocity that he swore off ever again. To leave and never turn back to his hunter past and instead shift his life around. Take up instead the life of a lone wandering privateer merchant contented with instead. Traversing the universe at large moving goods and supplies rather than taking lives as he once did.

The first step towards the Jedi path... Jedi Knight Ronin Wendigo

Soon after time passed and he eventually during one of his travel. Comes across a job that lead him to deliver a package to the then Jedi Temple where as fate would have it. He comes across Jedi Master Sky Kerberos who persuade him to yet join the Jedi Ranks.

Taking him in as her own apprentice, he eventually rises to the rank of Jedi Knight. Fighting and standing alongside the other Jedi until eventually taking an apprentice of his own.

It was then during his time as a knight that with chance meeting with someone from his past occurred. Where in while on a mission with one his apprentice. Then ended up having to need passing visiting one the other Jedi Temple. For his apprentice having been injured during the mission and needing Healer attention.

However, eventually having lost his Master during a battle right in front of him. In addition, unable to do nothing he eventually loses his faith and conviction to the Jedi Order. Setting off into a destructive downward spiral into darkness where the outcome was inevitable.

 **The turn of the tide... Sith Knight Ronin Wendigo**

In addition, later on during a confrontation on the planet Kashyyk. Ronin yet again left to face his former Master now turn Sith. Going under the name Horsewoman of Conquest, one of the 4 of mentioned in of the Sith prophecy of old. She eventually come to call him back to his side and yet again follow her. As he once did as her apprentice in which case. He then willingly followed and at the same time earn for them 2 Jedi captives.

By then after eventually heed her call and come to join them after leaving the Jedi Order behind. He ends up become a Sith himself under the apprentice of Sith Master Anubis. Rise to the rank of Knight and participating. In a covert raid into the heart of the Jedi Brother Temple itself where in. A number of casualties among the Jedi and their Padawan was inflicted before they departed. And yet again on the planet Naboo wherein he cross-blades with some former Jedi brethren. And come to be chosen later on to participate in.

 **The Path ahead? The two side of Ronin...**

Having come so close to death while aid one of his Sith, Master Bane Nathos. After he set upon war against the Wookies. Facing off with one of the deadly Force adversary, that being the Vongs. He is wounded and inflicted by their deadly poison he. Makes good his escape and kidnaps the Village chieftain he then contacts the Republic.

Who sends Senator Arin Elis, who broker a deal with him where in after return the Wookiee Chieftain alive and well. He is provided medical help and pardon for his crimes in return for service rendered. He ends up serving under their command up until the dark times of the Republic where in. Under the reign of the Supreme Chancellor Kael. Darkness reign over the land and he along with a few dedicated loyal individuals. Broke off and began the new Rebellion...hope to bring peace to the broken galaxy once again.

 **The Path ….. Darkness redux.**

And so it was during a chance meeting again with an old acquaintance of him named Spade. He came to come across a Sith Knight names Malcom, who after taunting him for a time ended up capturing him. And in the process kept him alive long enough to try and turn him. With the aid of an old Friend of his named Tris Draclau both were able to find his one weakness. That being his loyalty to his old Master Sky which then exploited and use to turn him.

And now having return to being A Sith knight he came to fight in a few of their battles. One of which is Ruusan, where he came upon and captured Jedi Jessari a noted healer. Whom after a brief encounter convinced her to heal his fractured mind? So now with his newly regain past Ronin comes to slowly be reminded of his heritage.

Having earned the next rank in the current Sith Order he now slowly begin to piece together. Who he really is and forge a new path for himself. Come heaven or hell, the legacy has been awakening within him...

 **The Legacy… Ronin with his two boys.**

So it seem a new chapter is written and has begun in his unending saga that is his life. For it seem out of the shadows a new revelation comes to light. As the dust settled after the unexpected coup within the Sith ranks and learning new insights to his Masters where about. Ronin in his despair came to unintentionally end up back in Lianna, driven by some unknown urgency. He eventually makes his way towards the lone tower where once in his life he had hope to have found peace in the arms of another. Whom in the chaos that soon followed after the Republics collapse he had thought lost to him.

Suddenly appeared and rekindled the fire in his heart and longing for her, Arianna Darklighter. Only seem after a short exchange of words the truth behind her disappearance came to light. With it the realization of the fruit that was born of that one faithfully night. When worlds have seem to collide and new hope and life sprung from the ashes...leading to them eventually heading out. The legacy of their union...Faith Darklighter Wendigo.

Of which against all odds they'd hope to keep a secret to the world know only to a chosen few her existence along with their union. They hope would never be revealed till the right time came...hide it all in the shadows. A forbidden love that they hope would stand the test of time for year to come.

Their love withstands a test of time, within that time they have other children...Triplets. Among them, a son, Theodorius. He would be the one to bring back the Kashi to the light .Another daughter Zeria who take after her mother seem not exhibit any force ability. And lastly another Son Jake who at birth was taken away from them by Malice Draclau. For whom he never gave up on... searched far and wide thru out the galaxy for seem so many year. Till sometime later when during one those search he eventually found and took him home. Finally fulfilling his vow and giving Arianna some closure. Knowing all their children were finally home and back in her arms. They soon did all they could to help Jake settle in with the rest of the family. But alas it seem his time with Malice had all but tainted their young son with Darkside. As such with heavy heart they agreed to send him off to be train and help by one of his Aunt Rianna closes confidant Healers. In secret and relative safety of anonymity off world...with the hopes of perhaps preventing him to fall to the Darkside much like his father before him. Of which was a fate he dare not wish to befall any of his children. Knowing all too well the price one paid in doing so from his own experience.

And not long after that came an unexpected visit. From one who after all these years sought answers...a secret from his past. A daughter he never knew of that he had with Serena Toren...former finance he had in the past. With it the pain and sorrow of having this sin from the past come to light. Come to no less haunt and stand before him...their daughter named Tera.

 **Lost...and trial ahead Ronin face off with Koga.**

And so it was that after seem before the storm that followed a moment of calm came over their lives. Where in the family peace was shattered by the folly of lone Sith named Koga. That took the couple hostage and thru a series of increasingly malicious trial. Where in aside from forcing his hand in participating in her torture. Least another Sith step in and do her more harm or even death. It was the revelation, of an all but secret illicit transgression he had with a vengeful former Sith apprentice names Lita Kog. Who with guile laid out before him a trap? Where in using some locals naive native she had him drugged and place under a vile spell of lust. That cause him under its spell and blinding rage. Commit to such an indiscretion act of sin against her that with shame he's force to tell her. It was then that with this revelation lay to waste their once strong union...

Which lead to him be abandon and disowned by his own family. At which time heartbroken and alone Ronin. Then set upon a destructive path where in midst of battling the Jedi he was defeated. Broken and all but near death the Jedi healer came forward to intervene. Seeing yet some hope in him they set about the task of slowly putting him back together and mend his wound. Thru some hard work of what some might say was intrusive reconstruction of his broken soul and mind. They appeared been successful in rehabilitating the once fear Sith. To return back to their fold and be counted as one the return founder. Of the once valiant and reemergence of The Jedi Brotherhood. But to what end or how long no one could ever know or tell. For deep inside the silent wound of loose his family still festered. Year to reunite with them yet knowing it be hard fight. He no less soldiers on and under the command of the newly appointed Jedi Brotherhood leadership...In the company of old friends and all but familiar surroundings.

He appears to slowly but surely at first to be on the path of recovery and redemption. But for how long one could not help question. For no sooner had he began to go on mission on his own. That one could not help notice how slowly strain his relationship with the other Jedi began. Where in aside from his adamant refusal to take or train any apprentice. Take off for time on end and returning whenever with fairly little explanation other than that. He was on a mission who more often than none exacted couple or so dead. Choose at most time to favor down bottle of ale. As he find drown his care be the only way to escape them...as he in his own. Secretly set off to retrieve as much the stolen Jedi Artifacts taken during one the Sith incursion attack. That he himself participated in Naboo hope if anything else. To right the wrongs he'd felt responsible to have inflicted upon the Jedi that once called him friend.

 **...Passing on from the light to the shadows?Ronin of present.**

It was then that during his stay at the temple that he came upon an unexpected meeting. With one from his past...the daughter of an old friend Bane named Jade. That somehow rekindled a deep heartfelt longing to seek out his own family. For whatever end or means he felt to leave it fate...and so it was that soon after. While on a personal sojourn that lead him to Dagobah that red seductress of Darkside past...Koga cross his path. Armed with but her poisonous sweet words spoken from seem angelic lips that she began to tempt him. Lure him if anything else to fail yet again and give in fully to the darkness within. That for the most part he desperately fought hard to keep at bay. Knowing all too well that in his weaken state and alone...there was no telling. If he could ever come back from such a fall as he once did in the past. As such the danger it entailed weighted heavily in him. Knowing all too well the toll and carnage he inflicted the last time.

But then in the midst of it all just as victory seem be at her grasp. That the underlying truth... secret he had so carefully hid from all slowly began to unwind. And from the depth of Chaos beast appeared...come to personally claim its prize. And just as darkness seem come to finally consume the last faint light of light in him. That the cloud parted and he seem to cease to be so...passing over to where? Once can never tell...as it was never more self evident. The warrior in him wander yonder forever more till such time that. She who held his heart called to summon him yet again...

For soon after by chance a lone message from an old friend Nee came thru. Called in to collect on a favor once given during their early time. Where in along with couple more other old face from the past...Mel and Kyp. He joins them on quest for which fate seem was not by chance nor choice. In the heat of battle that ensure Ronin who come in to aid his old friend. Comes face to face with seem silent foe is unknowing bitten by his amphistaff. Barely escaping the small band of friends on board Mel ship patch their wounds up and try regroup. At which time with the amphistaff venom slowly but surely course thru his veins. He departs their company, having repaid his debt to his old friend. He then makes his way toward Naboo...where in last ditch attempt. He tries to make amends for his past. Unsure if he could fight off the effects of the poison course thru his vein a second time. He comes into contact with another old friend in Mak...which in the trouble that followed soon after. All but drain what little fight was left in him and so in the end...as it was in the beginning it would seem be till the very end. That alone he face his demon and is consumed by it.


End file.
